Moishe Russie
, later | religion= | birth= | death= | occupation= , Rabbi | spouse=Rivka Russie | children= Reuven, Sarah (d. 1942), Esther, Judith | family = Chaim Russie (grandson) | affiliations = ||type of appearance = Direct ( through Striking the Balance) |species = Human}}Moishe Russie (b. ca. 1916) was a Polish Jew living with his family in a ghetto under German rule when the Race invaded in 1942. His initial support for the Race made him one of the most important human beings on the planet. He eventually became personal advisor to Fleetlord Atvar himself. In 1942, Moishe and his family were barely eking out an existence. Indeed, his daughter Sarah had already died of malnutrition when the Race arrived. The situation was so dire that the devout Moishe willingly traded family silver to a Pole for some pork so his remaining family, wife Rivka his son Reuven, would eat for another few days. One night Moishe prayed for a miracle to save them from the German terror. Immediately after the Race began their high altitude bombing in an attempt to disrupt Earth communications with an EMP blast. Moishe took this explosion high in the sky to be a sign from God. As the Jews of Poland were very thirsty for hope at this time, this story spread quickly among them, and Moishe gained some renown among his people. Moishe would serve as the liaison between the Race's governor, Zolraag, and the Jewish community. Moishe would make radio broadcasts for the Race's propaganda efforts that detailed the Nazis' actions in Poland and praising the Race for dropping an explosive-metal bomb on Berlin. However, Moishe would refuse to continue when he was pressed to praise the Race for the explosive-metal bombing of Washington, DC. He attempted to defy the Race, but his words were edited to benefit the Race and broadcast. Having angered the Race, Russie and his family forced to flee, first to an underground bunker, then to Lodz. Russie was able to hide in Lodz for a time, but was eventually discovered by the Race. He was then rescued by the British, who sent Russie's cousin David Goldfarb into Polda. Goldfarb took the Russie family to Britain. Moishe would then make radio broadcasts for the BBC until the Race's attempted invasion of Britain, where he would serve as a combat medic. Once the Race had been repelled from Britain, he resumed his job at the BBC until he was asked to go to Palestine to prevent it from defecting to the Race. On the way there he would witness the Germans detonating an atomic bomb in Rome. Once Russie reached Palestine, he tried to appeal to the anti-British Jewish rebels to lay down their arms by contrasting Britain's relatively benevolent treatment of Jews to Germany's horrific persecution, and also to describe the injustices which had led him to denounce the Race in Poland. This mission failed. Russie became a liaison between the Race and the warring human nations in the Peace of Cairo. After the treaty was signed, Russie warned and shared with Atvar the history of the enslaved Hebrews who built the Pyramids and later against rebelled their Egyptian masters. Russie then paralleled this with the human beings now living under Race rule. In the next twenty years, Russie and his family lived in Race-ruled Jerusalem, periodically traveling to Cairo to consult with Atvar. During his time in Palestine, he was reunited with Zolraag, who was transferred to the region as its governor. Russie Medical College in Jerusalem was named in his honor. Category:Former POVs Category:Prisoners Category:Rabbis *Russie, Moishe